


"give me a yes or a no?"

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Again, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I hope, Jemily - Freeform, No Angst, emily and derek's rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: based on the prompt “Apparently all our friends have a bet going that we end up together.”Emily refuses to let Derek win.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	"give me a yes or a no?"

JJ had been sitting in her office, looking through some case files, when Emily burst through the doors.

“Hey Emily, what can I do for you?” she asked, thoroughly confused.

She was normally thrilled when Emily came into her office around lunch time, it usually meant that they would be going to lunch together, something that was always nice - she enjoyed spending time with Emily. However, she looked unusually frazzled, and usually was not in quite that much of a rush.

“So apparently all of our friends have a bet going that we end up together, and if we start dating any later than today, Morgan wins, and I refuse to let that happen, so will you go out with me?”

Yeah, JJ was still as confused as she was before.

“Em, I-” JJ began, hoping to get some clarification as to why Emily was asking her out (she had explained it, but JJ hoped that there was more to the story, that this wasn’t simply some joke to her), and how she had heard of this bet, and the million other questions in her head.

“I’ll explain more later, but if you could give me a yes or a no? Preferably a yes, because otherwise this is extremely embarrassing.”

JJ wasn’t sure what to say. It made sense, the two of them together - they worked, fit together, and there was no denying that Emily certainly was attractive.

But, if this was all about ensuring Morgan lost a bet, she wasn’t so sure - JJ wasn’t capable of entering a relationship with that level of detachment, couldn’t do it just for show. Not the way Emily could.

“Can I just ask you one question before I say yes or no?”

After Emily nodded, JJ continued on.

“Do you mean this, or is it just so you can stop Derek from winning?”

Emily’s eyes widened in shock, as though it had not occurred to her that JJ would ask that.

“Of course I mean it! I would never do-” Emily paused for a moment, “Actually, no, I probably would, but I’m not.”

JJ couldn’t help but laugh, because yes, it was definitely something she would do - Emily’s competitiveness, especially with Morgan, was unbelievable to anyone who hadn’t witnessed it first-hand.

“Then yes, Emily, I will go out with you.”

As they headed out to lunch, they didn’t say anything, but their friends clearly noticed the change - as was very kindly demonstrated by Morgan, who turned to Reid, and told him “I told you so! I win! I knew I could get Emily to ask her out!”

JJ couldn’t help but shake her head at that, and the scowl that briefly crossed Emily’s face when she realised what had happened. They really could be childish at times.

Maybe she would try and persuade Emily to go a bit easier on him, because, well, she kind of owed him for getting her this date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I am aware that the more I write, the more that the quality of these is deteriorating, but hopefully it wasn't too bad! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
